Two Breeds of Persian, based in reality! - The Dex!
|image=218 Dex Thumbnail.jpg|Epnumber=218|airdate=7 Nov 2017|people=PokeKellz, Alex|producer=Jirard Khalil, Michael Barryte|editor=Rival Jimmy |previous=Salazzle|next=Dhelmise }} Two Breeds of Persian, based in reality! - The Dex! is the two-hundred-eighteenth episode of The Dex! Trivia and Battle Strategy Series. It's hosted by Socialite Alex and Pokekellz and it covers the Classy Cat Pokémon, Persian! It aired on November 7th, 2017 and can be viewed here. "It has always been clear that Persian is based on the Persian cat from real life, but Alolan Persian takes this even further!" - YouTube description Intro Trivia * Persian is a popular Pokemon among elites. * Due to their "wild cat" nature, they are know to turn on their owners on occasion. * Trainers hold Persian competitions; comparing the silkiness of their fur, size of their gemstones, and gracefulness of their walks. ** This is similar to cat shows in the real world. * Alolan Persian are considered a symbol of great wealth in Alola. * There are many steps and forms that must be filled out be tourists that wish to take an Alolan Persian home with them. * Alolan Persian are more prideful than their Kantoian counterparts. The Déx Animal Hospital * Alolan Persian is an example of selective breeding. * Persian cats (the basis of Persian) began to be selectively bred in France, Italy, and Britain and were originally called "Khorasan" cats. * The round face of the Persian began to be bred into the specie around 1870. * The flat face, or Peke-face, started as a mutation that first appeared in the 1950s. * Persian cats with Peke-face have a long list of health problems: ** Tear duct drainage issues ** respiratory issues ** underbite *** problems eating depending upon the severity of the underbite * While owning a Peke-face Persian doesn't make you a bad person, just be ready for the medical costs of owning one. Battle Strategy Alolan Support * Item: Mago Berry * Ability: Fur Coat * Nature: Timid (+Speed, -Attack) * EVs: 20 Defense / 232 Sp. Defense / 252 Speed * Moves: ** Fake Out ** Parting Shot ** Taunt ** Foul Play * First, identify the threat to your partner and use Fake Out on them to give your partner a turn to get going. * Parting Shot will lower the Attack and Sp. Attack of the foes and forces Persian to switch. ** Switch in a Pokémon with Intimidate or any one of the Tapus to set up a terrain. * Taunt to prevent Roar and Haze. * Foul Play for STAB that hits foes harder the more they boost their Attack stat. Random Thoughts * Quash to force a Pokémon to the back of the speed tier. * Feint can allow Persian to hit through Protect, Detect, Quick Guard, Wide Guard, Mat Block, . * Torment to prevent the opponent from using the same move ad nauseum. Gallery 218 Dex Thumbnail.jpg Persian Category:Persian Category:Normal-type Pokémon Category:Dark-type Pokémon Category:The Déx Animal Hospital Category:Mago Berry Category:Fur Coat Category:Fake Out Category:Parting Shot Category:Taunt Category:Foul Play Category:Quash Category:Feint Category:Torment